A New Adventure!
by bopdog111
Summary: (I'm doing this to get my Dragon Quest touch back) Me, and my little sister has gone up to the world of Dragon Quest 8: Journey of the Cursed King! We battle against a lord if darkness that is more powerful than we imagine. Can we defeat the victims of the cursed spectre, free Trode, and Medea from the curse, and get back? BaileyxRed, MadixCharmless.
1. Prologue!

**I don't own Dragon Quest, Square Enix does! Like what the summary said i'm ddoing this to get my Dragon Quest Interest back. ENJOY!**

 **Japanese meaning:**

 **Oni-Chan: Big Brother**

 **Onee-Chan: Big Sister**

* * *

 _A sceptre spoken of lore... And sealed away since days of yore, Unleashes its forbidden power, And heralds Trodain's darkest hour. Your quest has begun!_

* * *

Hello there. My name is Bailey Michael Scott Brassell. I know funny middle name. I am a 15 year old kid. I am acknowledge a teen. I am in the 9th grade, and a freshmen in High School. I have a father, mother, three cats, a dog, and two sisters. Right now i am working on the dishes with music playing called 'Raging Emperor's banquet'.

My parents are in my mother's room where they always do stuff what they want like watch movies, delete recordings from our Dish server, and just talk to each other. My little sister is playing in her room. She's in kindergarden, and is only 9 years old.

My older sister went to work. She works at a Wendy's here in Franklin and is 18. Sometimes i wish my dad would get his own drink. I agree with my mother saying he should get his own drink. He has MS i forgot to mention. While i was working a voice said to me "Bailey feed everybody!" "Kay ma!" I replied.

That was my mother i handle a lot of responsibilities here. Don't get me started please. After i gave the cats, and the dog some food and water i went back to the dishes. I heard some footsteps and i saw my little sister Madison Faith Collins Brassell or Madi walking to the fridge probably to get something to drink. Juice if your asking.

After i am finished i teased Madi with a teasing smile "Hey Madi don't drink to much Juice else you'll get a stomach ache." "Oni-Chan that's not funny! Onee-Chan will get married soon and i don't want to lose my mood!" Madi whined. Yes Dallas purpose to my sister a while back. Dallas is a great boy who i called bro-in-law. His family was so perfect and his little brother Miguel is in Cooking Class as a Senior. Cass graduated Last year.

Today is 2/12/16 February 12th 2016. Oh i forgot about our appearances don't i? Silly me. Madi has on a yellow shirt, pink pants that she tied, black sandals, long orange hair, and has blue eyes. Me? I have on a long sleeve white shirt, blue jeans, black shoes, and black curly hair haven't cut off for almost two years that reached my upper back.

My eyes are also blue. Suddenly time froze me, and Madi looked around on confusion until we saw the TV on the kitchen table's screen glowing and we saw a Angel gurl smiling brightly at us. "Hi." The girl said. "Who are you?" Masi ask carefully. "I am merely a guide for now you two will go on your destinies." The girl answered.

We blinked in confusion as Madi ask "A Destiny?" Then i ask "What destiny?" "You'll know soon enough." The girl replied before everything suddenly glow bright. We covered out eyes as we groan by bow bright it until we were unable to stay conscious. We woke up in some lush green forest. Huh? "O-Oni-Chan where are we?" Madi ask me looking around. "Some... kind of forest. Let's go search for people." I said as Madi nodded.

We look for a way out of this forest until we found some road. "That was the exit." I muttered. "Oni-Chan look!" Madi said as she points at something. Curious i looked and gasp not believing what i'm seeing. A 16 year old boy that has on a blue shirt, and a orange jacket, he also has a belt, and a green bag, where he stores all of his items. He has a sheath with a sword on his back, brown hair and black eyes and a orange bandana on the top of his head.

A carriage that has a green troll like creature wearing a orange cloak, and has a white fur horse, with a brown mane. I recognized all of them. They walked down the road and soon the green guy spots us and he said "Whoa Medea." The horse stops. "Is something wrong your majesty?" The boy ask. "No look over there!" The green guy said as he points at us as Madi hides behind me being the shy girl she is.

The hero, King Trode, and Princess Medea! This is the world of Dragon Quest 8: Journey of the Cursed King! The hero sees us as he helped Trode off the carriage and walked to us. Madi squeaks as she said "Oni-Chan make the monster go away!" Oh Trode is sometimes called a monster. "I know what you'r thinking but alas i am not a monster... at least before i was made into this." Trode said ashamed that he scared a little girl.

"Sorry if we startled you two. I'm Daken this is his royal majesty of Trodian, King Trode." The hero said their names. "Pleasure i'm Bailey, and this is my little sister Madison." I introduced as i shaked Daken's hand. Madi said nothing so i encouraged her "Come on Madi don't be scared say 'Hi' to them." She looked at me. Gathering her courage she stepped out, bowed, and said "H-Hello there." She quickly hid back. "She's just a little shy." I told them.

"Understandable. And i know if your gonna laugh saying i'm not a king." Trode said as he turns away. "No i do think your a King." I told him surprising everyone. Trode looked at me, then he smiled and said "You-You actually believe me?" "Yep!" I nodded. "Hazzah! Finally someone who believes me!" Trode cheered. "Why-Whay do you believe him?" Madi ask me confused. I ask her "Remember Beauty, and the Beast?" She nodded. That was her favorite book when she goes to bed. "Well like the Prince he is cursed as well except an enchantress didn't done it to him." I explained to her.

Madi said "Ohhhh." She even nodded and she stepped out. "This is my daughter Medea. She's turned into a horse thanks to that miserable low-life!" Trode introduced his daughter, and muttered angrily at the last part. "Horsy!" Madi cheered as she ran up and hugged Medea's leg as Daken sweatdropped, Trode looked shocked, while Medea looked at her surprised as Madi rubs herself against her leg.

I facepalmed and said "Oh man." "Hey let go of her!" Trode yelled. "No i want to hug her!" Madi said not caring. "Why you...-" I quickly said to prevent Trode from saying something awful that will bring Madi to tears "Madi please let go of her i'm sure she's happy to meet you to." I gave a smile to prove it. Madi looked at Medea for a moment and said "Okay!" Then she released her. "Madi this horse is also cursed she used to be a princess. A fairly beautiful one." I told her as she widen her eyes and looked at Medea.

She now feels embarrassed and said "Sorry." Medea makes a nigh sound as it tells Madi she's forgiven. "Are you two lost or something?" Trode ask us. "We wound up in a forest sometime ago and we just exited out of there." I told him. Madi nodded and said "Yes. Some girl told us we have to solve a Destiny." "But we don't know what she's talking about." I said as i rubbed my head.

"Your majesty why not they come with us. I have a feeling they don't have a family." Daken said. Trode ask "Are you sure Daken, my boy?" "I'm sure." Daken nodded. Trode about it as he said "Maybe. What do you think Medea?" Medea nighs i'm thinking yes. "Okay you two are welcome to accompany us. After all we are on an adventure." Trode said. "Adventure? What kind of adventure?" Madi said excited. "To hunt down the bad man that turned me, and Medea into these laughing stocks!" Trode answered.

"Who is he?" I ask. I already know who it is but i'm pretending to be curious. "A jester named Dhoulmagus. He stole a sacred Spectre that is cursed." Daken said as i nodded. Madi ask "Where is he?" "Don't know. But we will get him soon enough. Let's be on our way." Trode said as Daken helped him back up. I picked Madison up on my back to help her. I know we are gonna meet Yangus soon.

* * *

Turns out i was right. We saw his bridge and we began to cross it and we see him. Yangus is wearing a yellow helmet with spikes on it, brown bear vest, grey shorts, some scars on his arms, and face, yellow shorts and a club behind him. He is now holding an axe. "Hold it right there! Who gave you permission to use my bridge, then, eh?" Yangus ask us. "Permission!? PERMISSION!? YOUR bridge lies within MY kingdom you oaf!" Trode yelled angered.

"Wot you on about? A creepy old codger like you, a king? Don't make me laugh!" Yangus laughed. Madi ask shyly "Err... who- who are you sir?" "Me? Hearing my name is enough to make anyone wet their knickers! That's right! Yer talkin' to none other than Yangus the legend'ry bandit 'imself!" Yangus said. "Yangus?" Trode, and Madi ask. "The one and only! Time to cough up! You 'ave to pay if you wanna cross my bridge." Yangus said.

"The one and only Yangus!? What a shame there aren't more of you! Now kindly remove your one and only self from my bridge and clear off!" Trode yelled. Yangus started shaking as he growled "Grrr! Don't push yer luck you green-faced freak! I would've let you go if you'd o' kept your gob shut an' paid up but ya wanna do this the 'ard way eh?" He twirled his axe as he jumped and strike but Daken jumped back just in time. The board he was on gave away as he gripped on the board. He yelled as Trode said "Now Daken, Bailey, and Madison! Now's our chance to cross!"

We ran across the board and across the bridge as the bridge collapsed and we heard Yangus screamed "GRAAAAAHHH!" We looked down, as Madi jumped off my back and saw Yangus holding on to some rope. "Now that's what i call just desserts. As the saying goes 'crime doesn't pay'. Let us carry on then Daken, Bailey, and, Madison! There there my precious Medea. Did the bad man scare you?" We heard Trode said.

Me, Madi, and Daken grabbed the rope and began pulling as Trode ask us "What are you three doing? But he attacked us! Why the devil are you three helping him? Just leave him! It's poetic justice! Nay divine justice!" We mange to pull Yangus back up here as we breathe heavily and Yangus said "Th-Thank you three. I thought i was done for...!" Yangus said as we nodded. "No problem!" Madi said. "*sigh* What is this world coming to? Yangus was it? You can show your gratitude by getting out of our sight!" Trode yelled.

"Hahh... Hahh... Yer 'avin' a laugh!" Yangus said. Trode said "What? Still here? If you won't do ua the favor of leaving, i'll be happy to provide some encouragement!" Yangus got up and bowed to us as he said "Mister Daken, Mister Bailey, Miss Madison! N-No, guv'nors! I really owe you three! You three saved my life an' ev'ryfin'! You three are the bee's knees, guv!" Yangus told us. "Just call me Bailey." I told him. "You can call me Madi if you want." Madi told him.

Trode walked over and said "Guv? What is this nonsense!? Are you a complete imbecile? This boy is my retainer! As for the other two their just friends! If you're in anyone's service it's mine!" I know he won't listen. "Put a sock in it! I ain't talkin' to you. Their the one's who saved me!" Yangus yelled shocking everyone besides me. "Put-Put a sock in...!? Who do you think you're speaking to you, you... good-for-nothing scoundrel!" Trode yelled. I covered Madi's ears as Trode, and Yangus argued, and cussed at each other.

I can tell this is gonna be one epic journey.

* * *

 **Be sure to review!**


	2. Chapter 1: Our Quest Has Begun!

**I don't own anything besides the OCs! ENJOY!**

* * *

A mouse that has light brown fur, and a black mane has looked over and saw smoke rising from somewhere. He ran to where a carriage is and Trode was there with his eyes closed. He opened and stared at the mouse. He growled as the mouse made a surprised squeak and went into Daken's pocket, as Bailey, and Madisom seen it.

* * *

 **Bailey's POV**

Munchie just came back. It was the mouse from before. When Madi seen it when Daken introduced him to her she hugged it while complementing it was so adorable and hugged it like a little kid just got a puppy. She hugged it so tight i thought it would kill the poor thing. But i told her to give him back to Daken as she did and said sorry for it. Daken forgave her told her to be more careful.

Now we are at the start of the game. "Oy! Guv! Bailey! Madi!" Yangus called out as we turned our attention to him. "Yes Yangus?" I ask him. "It's gonna get dark if we 'ang about 'ere much longer. Let's 'ead inta town. There's better places than this to spend an evenin'!" Yangus told us. "Yes. Oni-Chan can we please go to town now? I don't like it here!" Madi complained. I reassured her "Madi i promise we will find a town soon enough."

"Shake a leg you three!" Yangus said. Me, Daken, and Madi stand up and walked to Yangus as he said "I've prob'ly said it before but it beats me 'ow you three ended up workin' fan an old codger like 'im!" Trode's face scrunched up as Yangus continued "Not that i can talk though eh!? Guess people say the same thing about me workin' for you three." Madi chuckled at the nickname Yangus gave King Trode as the king in question stands up glares at Yangus and said "Hm? Old codger!? I do hope you're not referring to me! What would you know!? A lowlife like you wouldn't recognise nobility if it came up and bit you on the... arrrgh!"

They gritted teeth and glared at each other as i sighed. That is the humor for this game. Trode relized something as a red '!' appeared on his head and said "Enough dilly-dallying! Daken, Bailey, Madison! Where's the Princess? I can't see her anywhere..." We all loomed around as we heard rustling. Then three blue slimes came charging as Madi screamed and hid behind me. "Uh-Oh! Here comes trouble Guv, Bailey, and Madi!" Yangus told us as he pulls out his club.

Before we fight let me say Daken have trained me to fight with a sword, and Yangus taught Madi how to use a Bow, and Arrows which i find off. I drew a Solider's Sword, as Daken drew his Solider's Sword, and Madi nervously pulled out her Bow.

 _(Enter Battle!)_

 _(Battle Theme: War Cry)_

There are three Slimes and they aren't much. They are the weakest enemies in the game. Daken slashed Slime A that defeated it instantly. Slime B went to attack Yangus but he dodged it. Yangus attacked Slime B that killed it. I attacked Slime C as it made much damage but didn't killed it. It attacked me as it impacted on my stomach. I coughed a little. I hold down as it tried to get away. "Madi shoot it!" I yelled to her.

She got an arrow ready but she looked like she's hesitating. "Wait! *slurp*." Slime C tried to say. "Madi don't hesitate!" I told her. She fired as it impacted on my shoulder by accident but i was lucky Daken gave me some armor that only eject it like a needle which meant it dug in me shoulder it was only a pinch as i grunted. Madi gasp as she dropped her bow. I gripped the arrow and pulled it out as i stabbed it at Slime C right between the eyes. It crossed it's eyes it dissolved it's essence.

 _(Theme ends)_

I breathe heavily as Madi went over and inspected me. "O-Oni-Chan i'm so sorry. I-I didn't mean to..." I cut her off by raising my hand telling her to stop. "Next time. Think of a monster as a target a bullseye target, and it will try to kill you if your not careful. Defend yourself, and others." I told her some useful advice as she nodded. Trode, Yangus, and Daken walked to us as i put my sword up. "Well... they certainly took us by surprise. But nothing we can't handle eh!?" Trode ask.

"Definitely." I replied. Another '!' went over Trode's head as he ask "Now where's the princess!? Where's my Medea!? My precious one and only daughter!?" He looked around as Medea stepped over a bridge. "Ah! There you are! Thank goodness you're safe Medea!" Trode said in relief as he ran and gave his daughter turned horse a hug. "Aye-Aye the 'orse-princess is back... I say we make a move now before it gets dark." Yangus said as we looked up and saw the orange sky.

 _(Opening theme: To a Vast World)_

I carried Madison on my back as we walked. Yangus called from a hill he sees a town. I looked at Madi and i saw she's nearly asleep. I told her to stay awake as we entered Fareberry. The people started at Trode like he's a monster.

 _(Theme ends)_

Trode stopped and jumped down at the plaza as i set Madi down but she just sat up as i kneel down. She must be exhausted. "Yes. Yes! Here we are. If my memory serves me correctly this is the place. This is the town where Master Rylus lives." Trode said. Yangus perked up as an '!' appeared on his head and he said "Hold yer 'orses grandad! I thought it was Dhoulmagus we was after."

"I AM NOT YOUR GRANDAD! And of course Dhoulmagus is our man! He's the one who turned Medea and i into such laughing stocks! But that dastardly magician can't hide from us forever! We must track him down and lift this confounded curse! Oh! Just look at my poor Medea! And we'd just settled on her engagement to the Prince of Argonia... Oh that despicable Dhoulmagus!" Trode yelled. He turned to Daken as he ask "That's why it's imperative we locate Rylus! Will you go and find him Daken?" "Sure your majesty." Daken said as he nodded his head.

"That's the spirit! I knew i could rely on you Daken! I'll be waiting here." Trode said as Daken nodded.

 _(Field Theme: Peaceful Town)_

After Daken told Yangus to come along Daken ask me "Are you two coming with us?" "No me and Madi will stay here she's pretty tired and needs a nap." I said. "She can sleep in the carriage. Their are stuff in there that can put her to sleep in there." Trode said as i nodded. I would just go to the Inn but i know the King is offering. I entered the carriage as i helped Madi get ready. Madi yawned as i layed her down on a matress like thing on the carriage.

I covered her up. She ask me tired "Oni-Chan... do you think we will get back home to mommy, and daddy?" "We will once we complete this destiny. I hope." I whispered the last part. "Okay." She said as she went fast asleep. I smiled as i kissed her cheek and she turned. _She is too young yet is going through some scary things. I do hope she'll be okay._ I thought grimly. How are she supposed to fight opponents like Dhoulmagus, Gemon, even Rhapthorne? I believe she needs encouragement. But she's soo young.

I put my thoughts aside and before i knew it i was fast asleep beside her.

* * *

 _Huh? Where-Where the hell? "Oni-Chan!" I heard someone called out. I looked around and i saw Madi waving to me as i ran to her and before i can hugged her she smirked like a maniac that caused me to stop. I ask "M-Madi?" "Madi's not here." She said in a different voice that sounds like a maniac. I gasp and i know who it is. Suddenly Madi melted and it showed Dhoulmagus! He was smirking, and was holding the Godbird Spectre like a piece of treasure._

 _Dhoulmagus has long, flowing white hair and pale skin, along with a red marks painted across his eyes, almost resembling scars. He wears an attire similar to that of a stereotypical jester, with contrasting colors (In this case, purple and red), as well as baubles hanging off his clothes. "Well, Well i was not expecting this. A new threat to stand in my way. Luckily i know how to stop you." He said as he froze me with the spectre. Dhoulmagus walked over and pulled out... Madi out by the back of her neck as she squirmed._

 _"You dare harm her i swear...!" I said angrily. "All i'm saying is you are the worst brother, and bodyguard ever!" Dhoulmagus said. He turned Madi around with his telekinesis as she begged "No! No! Please! Please! Don't kill me!" "You are not one to give me orders." Dhoulmagus smirked at her. She kept squirming as he placed a hand on her shoulder and twirled the spectre to where the point is. He stared at me as i kept trying to escape this cursed spell._

 _He then... stabbed her with the bloody spectre as she gasped and i froze in horror. He pulled it out as she fell to the floor while pressing her hand on her wound as it pours out blood. She looked at me weakly as she said "Oni... C-Chan please... help me." She closed her eyes as i heard she gave her last breath. I stood there frozen in horror as Dhoulmagus chuckled at my reaction. "Hahahaha! That is a reaction worth looking at! I best be going. Ta-Ta!" Dhoulmagus laughed as he disappeared with his terrible laughed echoing in my ears._

 _I slowly walked over and took Madi's limb body in my arms. "Madi?" I ask her. She didn't respond. "Madi?" I said more loudly with tears threatening to come out. Again she didn't respond. "Madi!?" I said with tears running down my face. She didn't respond as i shook her body. "Madi! You can't die! Please don't leave me!" I said over and over in an attempt to wake her._

 _But... nothing works. "I love you." I said quietly. I started to weep as i held my little sister's dead body in my arms. I yelled out to the heaven's "NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!"_

* * *

I woke up with a scream and started breathing heavily. Trode sticked his head inside and ask "What!? What happened!?" He noticed that i was weeping. "Hey is something wrong?" Trode ask me. I looked and saw the sky is now at night. "A... A nightmare." I told him as he felt bad for me. He was about to say something before someone yelled "There he is!" "Oh dear. Stay here!" Trode said as he went back outside. I heard some yelling as i heard someone yelled "Ewww it looked at me!" No sooner than that i heard someone else yelled "Ugh! It's hideous!"

Madi woke up and ask groggy "What's... going on?" I didn't answer as another man yelled "Get out! Get out monster! You're not welcome here!" "What's going on?" Madi ask as she crawled to the entrance. We heard Trode yelling out what sounds like pain as she sticked her head out. A few seconds later she screamed. She crawled back in holding her face with her hands. She uncovered them as i gasp. Blood was running down her nose and some of it was on her hands with tears welling in her eyes.

A villager probably throwed a rock in her face. We felt the carriage moving and the commotion stopped. I looked to see Medea guarding her father. I stepped out of the carriage with Madi in her arms glaring at the villagers that dared to hurt my little sister. She started crying while holding her nose as i see Yangus, and Daken coming from the crowd. Daken got Medea ready as Yangus took Trode in his arms as we walked to the entrance and the villagers were yelling at us to get out.

 _(Night town theme: A Peaceful Community Night)_

I put Madi on a stump as i inspected her nose. Doesn't look broken so that's good. She continued crying as Trode said sarcastically "Well! That was a fine reception!" He started stomping on the ground as he ask "Don't they realise who i am!? Hmph! Judging a book by it's cover! Don't they know it's what's inside that counts!?" Apparently not. Yangus said while nodding "Yeah! You can say that again!" Once Trode calmed down he ask me "Bailey is Madison alright?"

"Damn villagers got her nose with a rock. It's not broken but must be treated." I said as he nodded. "I see. So then Daken did you manage to find Master Rylus?" Trode ask Daken. Daken hesitated for a moment as he said "Yeah we did." Trode perked up. "But he's dead." Daken finished as Trode made a shocked look. "What!? He's dead!? Oh no no no..." Trode walked a few steps away from us before he turned back and said "Well... i suppose there's no crying over spilt milk... It's Dhoulmagus we're after! He's the one who cursed the Princess and I after all. He's the one who made us look so ridiculous! I had hoped Rylus might be able to help us locate him. But it seems we'll just have to track Dhoulmagus down by ourselves. With Rylus gone we have nothing further to gain from staying here. Let's be on out way!"

We tried to leave until we heard "Wait!" We turned and see a girl with purple hair in pigtails, a orange, and white dress some kind of red cape, red belt, and pink shoes. Valentina. "Please... wait... I'm sorry to come running after you like this. It's just that... I wanted to ask you a favor." She said. Trode, and Yangus looked at each other before Trode ask "Are you not afraid of me young lady?" "I dreamt about you... I dreamt that some people came to town with a strange creature. It was... sort of halfway between a human and a monster... And i dreamt that they could make wishes come true..." Valentina explained.

Heh. Dreams like that almost can't come true. It happened to me a lot. Ah whatever. Trode had an '!' on his head and unlike the others that one is made of stone as he yelled "A strange creature!? Are you referring to me?" As Yangus, and Madi started laughing. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to be rude!" Valentina apologized. Trode glared at Yangus, while i stared disappointingly at Madi for laughing that got them to stop.

Yangus started to pick his nose, as Madi looked down saddened. Trode said "Heh not to worry. I've had worse things said to me today! You know you remind me of Medea. You're about the same age. Anyway you said you have a dream about me? Most peculiar..." "I'm sorry... I haven't even introduced myself. I'm Valentina daughter of the great fortune-teller Kalderasha. If you could just come to my house i'll explain everything there. It's by the well at the far end of town. Catch!" Valentina said as i caught something i looked and it's bandages for a nose. "I'll be waiting for you!" Valentina called out as she ran back to fareberry.

While i treated on Madi's nose. Yangus muttered "Wot was she rabbitin' on about? Come round my 'ouse she says..." "Magnificent! She wasn't afraid to look at me at all! Not one bit! Ah she reminds me of my Medea! We must give this young girl a helping hand!" Trode said as i finished treating Madi's nose. "Right then Daken, Bailey, Madison! Go and find the house by the well and see what it is she wants." Trode told us. Daken said "Okay but what about you?" "Hm? Me? I'll wait here with the Princess. We don't want to cause any more of a stir." Trode said as they nodded.

Daken said "You two coming?" "No those villagers hurt Madison so we are Not heading back there." I said sternly as they nodded and walked back to fareberry. "Oni-Chan is my nose gonna be okay?" Madi ask me. I told her "Yes once you get a goodnight's rest." She nodded and yawned. I placed her back as i walked out of the carriage as Trode ask me "Now then. What nightmare was it?" Damn i was hoping he forgot. I bit my lip before saying "Dhoulmagus." He looked shocked before saying "You... dreamt about him?"

I nodded and said "Yes. It started like this..." I explained everything to him. He said "Hm. I see. I'm sorry you dreamt about that." I kneel as he walked and patted my back as Medea looked at me with sadness in her eyes. "What if... What if it comes real?" I ask while holding my head. "Don't worry it won't be real i promise you that." Trode said. I ask him "Are you sure?" "I'm sure. Now then you need to get some sleep." Trode said as i nodded and went to bed beside Madi.

* * *

 **Be sure to review!**


	3. Chapter 2: Unexpected Help!

**I don't own Dragon Quest besides the OCs. ENJOY!**

* * *

We woked up, and entered Waterfall Cave and walk through. Trode said he'll stay outside while we passed the Hammerhood we had helped Madi with her Archery. Soon we saw the Crystal Ball, and Daken reached out to take it. Soon a creature pop out of the waterfall startling us even me, and Madi yelped. It was Geyzer that has orange scales, black nails, blue eyes, white body, and yellow fins. On his forehead was a scar that said X. It reminds me of Xehanort, Xemnas, and the other baddies in Kingdom Hearts that has an X in their names.

"Wha ha ha! Surprise surprise! Meet Geyzer! I am the master of this waterfall! Oh how long it's been! How many people have gone and come! Ten long years and more i've waited! Ten years i tell you! All the time hoping for the left one... i mean the right one to come... But enough with the introductions! Now for the troment of muth! Does this brystal call... er crystal ball belong to you?" Geyzer ask us. Daken said "Yeah we came to get it-" "Ha ha ha haaa! At last! At last we feet mace to mace you halfwit human!" Geyzer yelled cutting Daken off.

"What's wrong with him?" Madi ask me. "I think he's got Brain Damage." I answered. Geyzer clenched his fists as he said "Now i'll teach you a moron! Argh! I mean a lesson you won't forget!"

 _(Enter Battle!)_

 _(Boss theme: Defeat the Enemy)_

We are now fighting against Geyzer.

Daken started the battle by psyching up his tension. Yangus defends with Me, and Madi. Geyzer unleashed a Cursed Mist. But for some reason it only effected Yangus. Me, and Madi are still healthy like some sort of Golden Light shield have guarded us. Oh my god we are not Dragovians either are we? Daken psyched up. Geyzer attacked Yangus that does much on the bandit. Yangus attacked Geyzer that does little to the Merman. I slashed him that does little damage. Madi just psyched up. Geyzer slapped Daken with his tail that caused good damage to Daken. Some how he attacked again by slashing at me with his claws while, Yangus used a Medicinal Herb that healed him. I attacked by slashing Geyzer and it made a critical hit that does a lot of damage. Madi psyched up while Daken does the same. Geyzer slapped Yangus with his tail, while i used a Medicinal Herb to heal the bandit, while Daken attacked with his tension used blade that made good damage.

I see Madi is only psyching up her tension to not attack Geyzer so i encouraged her "Madi come on! Fight him!" Madi whimpered as she aimed. Geyzer seen it and he rushed over as Madi screamed before firing her tension infused arrow but Geyzer manged to avoid it as he smacked her with his tail, as she yelped and her back hit the group, while i managed to kick Geyzer at the face to knock him away. "Are you okay?" I ask her as i used a healing spell Daken taught me on her. She nodded as Geyzer said "Argh. That hurt." I told my sister sit the rest of this out. She nodded, as i psyche up my tension, as Yangus attacked with his club. Daken then slashed him but Geyzer blocked it with the scales on his arm. I simply rushed and slashed Geyzer that he blocked but it pushed him back that some scales broke off. "You are impresssisve Human. But now is the yeath, of dou... argh i mean the death of you." Geyzer said as he activated Frizz and i covered Madi with my body as my back burns.

"ONI-CHAN!" Madi screamed as i grunted by the burn. "I'm... I'm okay." I grunted. "You won't be soon enough. Now then human suffer under the grath of Wezyer!" Geyzer declared as he used a Cursed Mist. Me, and Madi were protected by the light again. "What was that?" Madi ask. "I don't get how you avoid that human. But you won't survive long!" Geyzer yelled. "Come at me then!" I yelled out. Geyzer charged but then a sudden wall of flames blocked him as we heard a cocky voice saying "Whoa there! Picking on kids? That's low." We looked and saw someone. To my shock it was someone wearing a Organization XIII cloak. His hood is down though.

"Who are you human?" Geyzer ask. The man lowered his hood as i gasp. It... it is... "My name's Axel. Got it Memorized?"

...Axel from Kingdom Hearts! "Guv' is thi' someone 'ou kno'?" Yangus ask Daken who shook his head. "Now then." Axel summoned his Chakrams as he said "Let's get this party started!" Geyzer agreed by trying to smack Axel with his tail but tue Pyro dodged while saying "Too slow Fish-Breath!" Axel threw his Chakrams as they were coated in fire. Geyzer managed to avoid one but the other collided with his chest causing a ton of damage. "Argh! That hurt!" Geyzer yelled. "Well your slow speed is what is disappointing about you." Axel grinned. Geyzer used a Cursed Mist that caught Axel in a bind. "I... Can't... move!" Axel grunted from the curse. Geyzer rushed to use his claws but through seer force of speed i managed to put myself between Axel, and Geyzer as the Merman slashed his claws at me deeply getting my shoulder.

I screamed in agony as i felt fresh blood running down my arm at a fast pace. "You... you saved me... and my sister i saved you..." I said with my voice shaking, and i struggled to stay on my feet, with holding my wound. "ONI-CHAN!" I heard Madi screamed out. The wound is pretty bad. My vision is starting going dark. Geyzer laughed "Human that was a noble sacrifice i'll admit. But you can't defend yourself this against!" Geyzer made a move to slash me again until i heard a sudden scream of pain. I looked and saw Geyzer looking at something. I looked and lost my breath. Madi was surrounded in what looks like the 100% Tension aura with her bow coated in a soft pink light. "You hurt Oni-Chan." Madi opened her eyes to reveal they are glowing pink "You will regret that." Madi said in a voice that is dangerously calm. "She reminds me of Larxene right now." Axel said eyes wide. I didn't make any words.

"Is that suppose to scare me?" Geyzer ask. "It better be." Madi said as she aims her bow. Her bow is coated in a soft pink light before she fired it at a fast speed that Geyzer didn't made any reaction as it struck his forehead as he screamed in agony.

 _(Boss theme Ends)_

The battle is already over? The light disappeared from Madi as she blinked and ask "What happened? Did i just-" She sees me and screamed "ONI-CHAN!" She rushed over and sobbed "Your hurt." "OH the pain! The pain the pain! Oh my old wound! Ever since i got this i've not been right quite. And it's all because of you!" Geyzer yelled as he points at us while Daken, and Yangus tried to treat me. "Hey uh... we don't know what your talking about." Axel said breaking the silence. "What? You don't know what i'm talking about then... you all are not the true owners of this Crystal Ball! No the shame the shame! So strong! Strong enough the withstand my fearsome might! You are no tortune-feller!" Geyzer yelled. "Tortune-Feller what?" Axel ask confused. "It's a bit of a long story." Daken explained while using a Medicial Herb on me as i hissed by it's sting.

"Wait! Could you be…? The waterfall rears many humours, you know. I hear that a castle called Trodain has been cursed. That it was run over…overrun by thorns. And that only one person inside survived. He set off on a journey, leading a corse and hart with a lone driver." Geyzer said.

I knew it was Daken who he was talking about, there was nothing to hide. I remember how that happened. He was on patrol as usual, it was the night shift though and rather late, but the change of guard would be coming soon and he would get to go to bed. But then it happened, the night was shattered by the sound of a vile scream and thorns shot out of everywhere. Long thick tendrils creeping everywhere, engulfing everything. Daken was too scared to run and before he knew it he was attacked. Daken blanked out and came to many hours later. The whole castle was covered in thorns and he was the only one who had survived untouched.

"Yeah, it was." Daken said to Geyzer, not quite knowing what he was getting at. "As I thought! It was you! I don't know what you want with this crystal ball… But it's yours now. I accept dehands… Or is it defeat?" He ask as he grabbed the ball and handed it to Daken. "It's definitely defeat." Axel said as Daken reached out and took it from Geyzer and put it in his bag.

"One last thing! Should you meet the true owner of this crystal ball, tell him this from me!" Geyzer said as he was turning to leave. Axel ask "What's that?" "DON'T THROW THINGS IN THE FALLWATER! So, ware thee fell! Oh, the pain, the pain! The pain of my old wound!" And with that he turned and dived down into the water again. "Hope we see each other again!" I couldn't help but call out. "What was tha' Geyzer on abou' 'eh?" Yangus ask in confusion. "Come on we better get out of this cave, and help Bailey." Daken said as he helped me to my feet. We walked out as Axel followed.

Outside Trode said "You all certainly took a very long tim-Oh my goodness what happened?" He immediately sees me in my current condition as Daken said "He gotten hurt by the master of the Waterfall." "A half-man half-mermaid named Geyzer or something." Axel said while helping me inside the cart. "Who are you?" Trode ask the Pyro. Axel said "Name's Axel. Got it Memorized?" "Um... yes." Trode said a bit off-guard by his catchphrase. "Good your catching up." Axel couldn't help but compliment. "Your not afraid of me young man?" Trode ask him. "Me? Afraid of you? Please i don't have a heart to be scared of you." Axel said getting inside the carriage while helping Madi in. "Whoa whoa! Who said you get to come in!?" Trode yelled a bit offended by Axel's barging as Yangus, and Daken sweatdropped. "He helped us against Geyzer." I said as i layed down with Axel cleaning the wound while i winced.

"Fine. We best get back to Fareberry to return the Crystal Ball." Trode said getting into the driver's seat. "What's so important about a Crystal Ball?" Axel ask as he dressed the wound. "We have a man to catch and this Kalderasha's Fortune-Telling can help us locate him." Trode said to the Pyro.

~~Axel joins the party.~~

"We better get over there right away then." Axel said as he wiped his forehead. "Right! Time to return to Farebury and have Kalderasha tell us where to find Dhoulmagus! That's why we went to all the trouble to get the crystal ball, after all." Trode said as he smiled.

Yangus however wasn't so pleased. "Oy! Wot trouble did you go to, granddad? It was the guv an' me that done all the 'ard work!" "You ignorant imbecile! Don't you realize that when my subject suffer, I suffer?" Trode retorted with a huff. "Subjects? Since when 'ave I been your subject?" Yangus yelled as he tried to pull himself up into the driver's seat of the carriage.

Daken sighed as he put a hand on Medea and pulled out the Chimera wing we had found in the cave and threw it in the air, thinking of Farebury. A moment later we were turned into light and shot off into the sky, only to land a split second later at the entrance to the town.

Trode, Axel, Madi, and Yangus looked around in confusion at the sudden change of scenery, but Daken casually pulled Yangus off the carriage and over to the doors. "We'll be back in just a bit. It shouldn't be too long." Daken said walking to the doors. "Uh, right. I'll just wait here in the carriage then." Trode said, still in a daze after the trip. "What just?" Madi said confused. "A Chimera Wing." I answered. "A what Wing?" Axel ask confused. "Chimera Wing. They can transport us anywhere." I answered as i sat up. "Don't mind that. Anyway Axel is it? Thanks for helping him now do kindly be on your way." Trode told Axel. Madi protested "But he helped us!" "This is the thanks i get? Talk about unfair with a capital U." Axel said shaking his head.

"I know he helped but he doesn't have anything against Dhoulmagus." Trode said. "Dhoulmagus? That's a dumb name." Axel said. "Trode let him come. We have seen what he done against Geyzer and we needed that." I told Trode. He thought about it before sighing "Fine. But if he tries anything funny we will take matters in our hands got it?" He gave Axel a warning stare. Axel said "Whoa whoa! I won't try anything like that! Calm down." "Good." Trode said getting out of the carriage.

I climbed out as i hissed and held my shoulder. "Oni-Chan." Madi said concerned. "Hey whoa! You need to lay down!" Axel said getting out and held me but my unharmed shoulder. "Bailey? Are you alright?" Trode ask while Medea looked over. "His shoulder got brutally slashed on by that Geyser or whatever his name is." Axel said keeping his hold on me. "Any flaws?" Trode ask walking over. "Except that he lost a lot of blood no." Axel answered. "You need to lay down." Trode said. "But i almost couldn't sleep at all last night the floor wasn't comfy at all." I gave him a stare that shows of my nightmare as he understood. "Oh. I guess you, and Madi can go to an Inn. Axel will accompany you." Trode said as he walked back.

"Alright." Axel sighed as he helped me, to an Inn with Madi following. It is sunset.

* * *

 **Now with Axel accompany them what will happen? Be sure to review!**


	4. Chapter 3: Heading South

**I don't own anything! ENJOY!**

* * *

 _I was running from something that was laughing. I have seen Daken, Yangus, Medea, and Trode got brutally murdered by that thing. Where is Axel, and Madi? A sudden firewall stopped me from running as i heard laughing. I turned around to find the thing was... Axel, and his Chakrams both covered in blood. "Axel! Why did you kill Medea, Yangus, Daken, and his majesty!?" I yelled to the pyro in total fear, and confusion. "Don't you get it? I never ever wanted to join your squad. E_ _specially to someone who can't keep their friends safe." Axel smirked. "Well spoken i couldn't agree more!" A voice laughed. I see Evil Sir Leopold landing beside Axel with the Godbird Spectre carrying an unconscious Madi on his back._

 _"Don't harm her please! She's all i have left!" I begged to the smirking duo. "We don't care." Axel said as he coated his Chakrams in fire and fired a small bolt of fire on Madi as she woke up after feeling that. "What?" She looked in total confusion as Evil Sir Leopold shake her to the ground. "Say Rhapthorne how will you think he suffer more? His sister burned to death? Or me slicing her neck with my Chakrams?" Axel smirked and giggled at my dreaded reactions. Evil Sir Leopold chuckled and said "Do what you like. Just make sure he suffers." "You can count on me." Axel smirked._

 _He got ready to snap his fingers as he said "What can i say? Game, Set..." "NO! Please don't! I don't want her to-" "...Match." Axel finished as he snapped his fingers. I then watched in horror as Madi was suddenly set on fire and i heard her scream. "Your turn!" Axel said as i felt hands all over me i fight it but punching in the air._

* * *

"DAMN IT! MY NOSE!"

The shouting woked me up as i see Madi's worried face. I couldn't resist and hugged her as she gasp by the sudden hugging. "O-Oni-Chan?" She ask surprised. "I'm _never_ letting you out of my reach." I promised. I looked and saw Daken, and Yangus looking worried, with Trode in his hood looking shocked by this. I see Axel kneeling holding his bleeding nose. "What was that for?" Axel ask in a pouting expression. "You don't need to know." I answered sternly giving him a glare that he shuddered under despite not having a heart.

"Are you alright?" Daken ask. "You nearl' 'ave us all a bleedin' hear' attack." Yangus said while crossing his arms. "Another Nightmare?" Trode ask me. I nodded as he sighed. "Everyone give me, and him some alone time. Their is something me and him needs to discuss." Trode said as everyone nodded. "Fine granddad." Yangus said. "I AM NOT YOUR GRANDDAD!" Trode yelled the humor quote. They left as Trode climbed on, lowered his hood and ask "What is it about this time?" I hesitantly said "It's about Axel, and some kind of new form Dhoulmagus has taken he transformed into a Half-Demon Half-Dog like creature. Axel killed you, Daken, Yangus, and Medea. He then burned Madi to death in front of me. I then felt sudden hands and punched in the air. Axel even called this new form 'Rhapthorne'.

* * *

 **Madison's POV**

"Oh my. We will have to keep a close eye on Axel, and keep an eye out for that form then." I heard Trode saying to Oni-Chan. "Yeah that would help." Oni-Chan agreed. He... had a nightmare like that? Oh dear. "Man and i thought i'm not suspicious to them." Axel said shaking his head. "What do you thin' their on abou' en?" Yangus ask confused. "About a nightmare is what it sounds like." Daken said while listening to them. "Come on we better head south." Trode said. Oni-Chan ask "Why are we heading south?" "Kalderasha told us that Dhoulmagus has headed south and killed his teacher Master Rylus." Trode said as we heard footsteps. "Fast!" Axel said quickly as we ran to the lobby.

Oni-Chan, and Trode came shortly as Trode said "We best check to see if Bailey's wound is in the condition to go first." "Alright i'll see." Axel said approaching them. Oni-Chan tensed as he protected his bandaged arm. "What? I helped you with that so let me see." Axel said as Oni-Chan avoided him. "I think we should let a professional handle it." Trode suggested. "Fine." Axel grumbled. We walked to a doctor as he checked and poured something on it as Oni-Chan hissed. "I know it stings." The doctor said as he wrapped it. "How bad is it?" Daken ask. "Not much. With the Yggdrasil Dew on it with the wrappings it should heal after a few minutes." The doctor answered.

"Hear that? Your coming to complete recovery!" Trode reacted. "But i'm afraid it's going to leave a scar." The doctor said sadly. "Aw well. It will serve as a reminder." Oni-Chan said to us. The door opened as Valentina, and someone else walked in. "Oh. Your being treated. I'm sorry for chasing you how rude of me!" Valentina said bowing. The other person is wearing a brown long-sleeve shirt, brown pants, black belt, black puffy hair, a mustache, blue pants, and black boots. "Ah Valentina i see we caught them just in time." The man said in an accent.

"Kalderasha? Valentina? Why are you here?" Trode ask the duo. Kalderasha said "I see you are all troubled. So you came to ask Rylus about Dhoulmagus, but when you arrived Rylus was already dead. And now the circumstances surrounding his death have cleared. It was none other then Dhoulmagus who killed Rylus. Perhaps he is trying to eliminate everyone who knows who he is. Or perhaps he has other motives. Even I do not have all the answers! But through the mist I see this Dhoulmagus breaching the checkpoint as he moves south. There is a small village called Alexandria in that direction. I can tell you no more."

He then reached into his shirt and pulled out a small bag. "I thank you for everything you have done. I wish you good fortune on the journey ahead." Daken took the bag as he said "Thanks Kalderasha." "And you young man." Oni-Chan looked at Kalderasha as he whispered something to Oni-Chan.

* * *

 **Bailey's POV**

"I know that little girl of yours is your little sister. I have foretold that one day she can awaken her true potential against a power hungry soul that is known as Reacas Ilzarbella. You must keep her alive. Protect her like i protect my Valentina." Kalderasha whispered to me as he pulled back. Reacas Ilzarbella? What kind of name is that? And Ilzarbella... "Oni-Chan are you okay?" Madi's question snapped me from my train of thought. "Yeah i am. Let's go." I said as they nodded. When we exited i took Madi on my back as we walked while Yangus, Daken, and Axel took care of the monsters.

We soon reached Alexandria as we see the two Bangerz, and Mash. Bangerz noticed us as a '!' appeared on his head as he rushed over and yelled "Halt! Who goes there? Don't waste your breath scoundrels! I can spot bandits a mile off! This is for Alistair! Come on Mash! Let's get 'em!" Mash tensed as Yangus, and Daken stared at each other, while me, and Axel do the same while Madi done nothing as Mash replied "Yes sir Bangerz!"

Mash got ready as Bangerz gripped his sword and declared "Prepare to meet your maker!" Axel smirked as he nearly summoned his Chakrams if i haven't said "Axel! No!" He looked at me in a disbelief expression before giving in. The lady approached as she said "What on earth are you two rascals up to now? Stop it at once!" They frozed as they turned to her in nervousness as she scolded "Where are your manners!? That's no way to welcome travelers!" She then smacked them on their heads as i heard Madi winced. "Didn't Miss Jessica ask you to run an errand for her? And here you are playing around!" She scolded. "Uh i forgot!" Bangerz said rubbing the back of his head.

"You best run along before Miss Jessica finds out!" The lady warned as they did just that. "Ouch." Axel winced as i nudged him. "I'm so sorry they didn't mean any harm. It's just that our village has been through a lot lately. Ask around you'll see. There's nothing wrong with this place mind. It is a lovely place really. Make yourselves at home." The lady told us before she walked back. "Daken, Yangus while you two figure out about Dhoulmagus were gonna get this wound check out." I said. "Okay then." Daken said, as he, and Yangus walked to the Albert Mansion.

We checked a doctor as he said "Fully healed big boy." As he threw the bad bandages away. "But be careful next time." The doctor said as i nodded. We walked out as the three of us sat on the docks. I felt uneasy. Why? Well three things: 1. Axel is with us. 2. A member of Organization XIII is with us. And 3. Is Axel going to do those Sins? Kalderasha said i need to Keep Madi alive. How can i do that when a villain is with us. Axel then pulled out three packets as he gave one each to me, and Madi. "Uh... what's this?" I ask. "Sea-Salt Ice Cream. I enjoyed this stuff with my two best buddys Roxas, and Xion." Axel answered. I frozed and thought _He still remembers Xion? Or is this during 358/2 Days?_

"I never caught your names by the way." Axel told us. "I am Madison Brassell! And this is my Oni-Chan Bailey." Madi said while hugging me tightly. "Oni-Chan? What is that?" Axel ask. "It means Big Brother." I explained as i opened the pack. I too a little bit as i complimented "Salty... no sweet." "That's why it's called Sea-Salt Ice Cream. Got it Memorized?" Axel said his catchphrase. "Yeah. Axel where did you come from?" I ask him. Axel looked at me and said "It's top secret." "No it isn't. I know what kind of Coat your wearing. Your from the infamous group known as Organization XIII i'm i right?"

Axel looked surprised before sighing and saying "Yeah. I'm on a top secret mission here and i can't explain it to you." "Are their others with you?" I ask him. "Only my best buddy Roxas." Axel said. Roxas is here as well? We better look for him then. "Tell me. What is the mission and i could sit here all day trying to get you to spill the beans." I told him with a stern expression. Axel sighed before saying "The mission... is to help two people." I quirked an eyebrow as he continued "I know pretty weird. But this person we are trying to help is two people who is the daughter, and son of someone or something called the Goddess or something like that." Now THAT is totally new.

"What about you two? What are you two, and those guys here for?" Axel ask us. "To be honest... we don't know. Some Angel Girl told us we need to complete a Destiny and she transported us here." I answered. "What?" Axel ask. "I know i don't get it either." I replied with a shake of my head. "Well if me, and Roxas are gonna find this Goddess' children i need to get ready." Axel summoned his Chakrams as he said "Let's go Bailey." We walked out of the village.

* * *

 **Madison's POV**

I followed Axel, and Oni-Chan where their gonna train at. I caught something in my eye and saw someone. Someone wearing the coat as Axel is wearing, but he has black smooth short hair, nice tanned skin, and brown eyes. "Alright that's more like it!" Axel's voice snapped me out of thought, as Trode, and Medea watched.

"What are they doing?" Trode ask. "Sparing i guess." I said.

 _(Boss theme: The 13th Struggle)_

"Come here i'll make it all stop!" Axel said his opening quote as Oni-Chan brought his sword out.

Axel ran and threw his giant wheel like blades or something. Oni-Chan avoided as he slashed Axel but Axel avoided as he used his weapons to slash Oni-Chan but Oni-Chan blocked the strikes as he punched Axel while the Pyro grunted, and Axel fired Fireballs. Oni-Chan avoided them as he headbutted Axel. Axel grunted as he coated his weapons in fire and yelled "Burn!" As he threw them at Oni-Chan who blocked them both, and attacked Axel with something called Falcon Slash. Axel slashed with his weapons as Oni-Chan slashed him finishing Axel.

 _(Boss Theme Ends)_

"Your good." Axel said out of breath. I looked and saw the man from earlier was gone. _Who was that? And why does he look familiar?_ I ask myself in my mind. "Daken, and Yangus are here." Oni-Chan said as we walked to the duo.

* * *

 **Be sure to review!**


End file.
